


Проблемы обучения детей

by Tivissa



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в семье Люторов может случиться всякое или как Лекс попал в Смоллвилль</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы обучения детей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schigo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=schigo).



\- Так дальше продолжаться не может, – ледяной тон заставляет поежиться слуг. Хозяин дома – элегантный джентльмен лет пятидесяти, с эксцентричной прической, аккуратной бородой, в строгом, деловом, очень дорогом костюме, с брильянтовыми запонками в манжетах белоснежной рубашки и платиновой заколкой для галстука. Он раздраженно отказывается от предложенных тостов. Поджаренных до румяной корочки и чуть подсоленных. Именно такие он предпочитает к завтраку, именно такие подают ему утром уже лет десять подряд. С тех пор как он приобрел шикарный особняк в центре Метрополиса. Настоящий английский особняк в фешенебельном районе города. С английским садом, теннисным кортом и открытым бассейном. Предмет зависти многих. Символ власти и престижа. Знак абсолютной успешности владельца. Да вот только за любой успех надо платить. В данном случае семейными отношениями.  
Прислуга замирает в нерешительности. В глазах мелькает тщательно скрываемый страх. Но через секунду, как и положено персоналу экстракласса, непозволительная слабость загнана в темный угол и надежно прикрыта. И внимание обращено только на хозяина.  
\- Сэр, вы желаете еще что-нибудь?  
\- Оставьте нас, - приказ отдается резким тоном, нетерпящий возражений. – Это касается всех.  
Дворецкий и служанка быстро удаляются. Личный помощник неторопливо собирает бумаги. Он бы и рад сбежать также быстро как остальные. Но пренебрежение делами в глазах работодателя, преступление более ужасное, чем обычная нерасторопность. Наконец последний лист уложен в папки, ноутбук закрыт.  
\- Простите, сэр…  
\- Да, Нортон? - брошено с нетерпением и ноткой презрения.  
\- У Вас на половину одиннадцатого назначена встреча с сенатором Дженигсом.  
\- Спасибо, - небрежный жест рукой. – Но я попросил бы…  
\- Да, сэр! Простите, сэр! Уже ухожу!  
Молодой человек, сидящий напротив хозяина дома, наблюдая за переполохом, весьма непочтительно ухмыляется. Он считает себя здесь всего лишь гостем, хотя для его нужд в особняке до сих пор отведено целое крыло, и он единственный, кто не боится всесильного Лайнела Лютора. Самого богатого человека Метрополиса, о чем говорят многочисленные деловые рейтинги, и самого большого негодяя в городе, как тихо шепчутся за спиной у знаменитого миллиардера. Наслаждаясь происходящим, он поглощает отлично приготовленный завтрак. Здесь еще не забыли его привычки. Хотя он не живет тут уже достаточно давно. С момента получения денег из собственного трастового фонда и наследства, доставшегося от матери.  
\- Лекс, я с тобой разговариваю.  
\- А мне показалось, ты запугиваешь свою прислугу.  
Лютор-младший откидывается на спинку стула и поднимает в насмешливом приветственном тосте стакан с виски, не обращая внимания на гневный взгляд собеседника, делает большой глоток.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что для спиртного рановато? – холодно замечает Лайнел и расправляет салфетку на коленях.  
Сын выглядит хорошо. Даже не скажешь, что вчера всю ночь куролесил в сомнительном клубе, с парой идиотов - дружков и кучей девчонок легкого поведения. Одну из которых посмел притащить сюда. Да еще и трахал в своей спальне так, что потаскушка стонала на весь дом, не позволяя нормально спать окружающим. Лайнел ханжой не был. И прекрасно понимал потребности молодого мужского организма. Но некоторые вещи недопустимы. Тем более в приличном доме. Или по крайней мере пытающемся быть таковым.  
Мальчишка явно его провоцирует. Вызывает ярость. Это понятно. Но поддаваться не следовало. Ему приходилось вести переговоры и с более сильными противниками, чем сын. А Лекс всего лишь зарвавшийся богатенький мальчик. Которому всё в жизни доставалось слишком легко. Его ошибка и самое большое разочарование в жизни. Единственный наследник. Ненужные воспоминания готовы поглотить без остатка. Но нельзя поддаваться ненужным и вредным чувствам и Лайнел внутренне успокаивается. И холодным взглядом меряет изящную фигуру, сидящую напротив. Сын худощав и строен, как когда-то Лилиан. В нем слишком много от матери. Даже ее слабость.  
\- Я говорил, что так дальше продолжаться не может. Тебе пора определится с образованием. И хоть что-то довести до конца.  
Лекс улыбается, возвращая отцу не менее холодный взгляд зеленых надменных глаз. Он никогда не позволяет своим чувствам прорываться наружу и хоть кому-то усомнится в своем спокойствии. Крепкие молодые зубы с громким хрустом впиваются в тост. Он тщательно пережевывает. Делая это нарочито медленно. Капля масла соскальзывает на подбородок. Юркий язык слизывает ее, и губы становятся неприлично влажными и блестящими.  
\- Обычно мне становится неинтересно. Месяца через два. Преподаватели такие зануды. Ты же знаешь. Заумные теории не для меня… Папа, - еще один кусок тоста отправляет в насмешливый рот. Да и сама ситуация явно забавляет собеседника.  
\- Это не смешно, Лекс! Стенфорд, Йель, Кембридж. Три образовательных учреждения брошенных тобой за три года. Многовато! Не кажется? - но на протестующий жест с противоположной половины стола, он вздыхает с притворным сожалением и ядовито бросает. - Ах, да! Ты закончил Принстон по специализации в химии. Но просвети меня, пожалуйста, как тебе это поможет в управлении ЛюторКорп?  
Сын нахально хихикает. Крупная сочная оливка летит в рот. Он ловит ее. Крепко сдавливает. И сок течет, снова заставляя блестеть губы. Опять быстрый язычок мелькает между ровными белыми зубами. Палец ловит упущенную каплю на подбородке и погружается во влажную глубину. Лекс тщательно его облизывает. Лайнела эти манипуляции приводят в бешенство. Но внешне оно не проявляется. Только глаза прищуриваются, и взгляд становится жестче. В голосе появляется металл. Впрочем, в животе почему-то становится пусто. И пробегает легкий холодок по спине. Вызывая совершенно неуместные эмоции.  
\- Я отправляю тебя в Гарвард. В бизнес-школу. Мне нужен компаньон и помощник способный отличить опцион от фьючерса.  
Он с трудом заставляет себя сдержаться, услышав в ответ издевательский смех.  
\- Папа, мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что бизнесу учатся не в школах Гарварда. Я хочу работать с тобой. В компании.  
\- Я не потерплю недоучки рядом. Даже если это мой сын.  
Лекс резко встает. От стремительного движения стол слегка встряхивает. Посуда жалобно звякает. Салфетка летит на пол.  
\- Тогда нам не о чем разговаривать.  
Теперь он стоит перед отцом в полный рост. Высокий, подтянутый, сильный. Притягательный?.. Не нужная мысль прокрадывается в голову. Слишком похож на мать. Ее глаза и губы. Когда-то в детстве были того же цвета что у нее и волосы. Но сейчас их нет совсем. Для молодого мужчины это выглядит эффектно и даже привлекательно. Но когда Лекс был еще ребенком и подростком, лишенный растительности череп смотрелся отталкивающе. Как вызов природе. Но благодаря своему дефекту мальчик научился быть сильным, бороться с предубеждением окружающих, косыми взглядами и прямыми насмешками. Да и Лайнел всегда заставлял сына драться до конца. Не прощать противника, не возится с раненными или увечными. Добиваться своего любыми способами. Да вот только теперь собственные принципы оборачиваются против наставника. И отношения между отцом и сыном, как между королем и нетерпеливым наследником его короны - из рук вон плохи. Да еще Лекс стремится все сделать назло и даже во вред себе лишь бы не следовать его советам. Как сейчас.  
Лайнел тоже встает. Не спеша. Он еще крепок, очень импозантен и до сих пор нравится женщинам. И не только благодаря своим деньгам. Юные красотки сходят с ума от еще сильного и подтянутого тела, неистовой гривы и холодных глаз, в глубине которых - иногда кажется, притаилась смертельная угроза. На удочку отрешенности, холодности, определенной доли загадочности и репутации негодяя попадаются не только юные дурочки. Боле зрелые женщины тоже провожают его заинтересованными взглядами. Которые льстят даже больше чем пылкие вздохи неопытных девушек. И каждая новая любовница пытается пробудить в этой глыбе льда хоть толику чувства. Правда, Лайнела женщины интересуют исключительно ради секса, информации или связей. От молодых он черпает энергию. У зрелых: силу нерастраченной поздней любви. В которой нуждается. Которую пьет, наслаждаясь, как хорошее вино. Осушая без остатка. И бросает их как пустой кубок истощенными и утратившими надежду.  
После жены ни одна женщина не способна привлечь его внимание больше чем на неделю. А на самом деле все заканчивается после первой же ночи. Когда азарт охоты утрачен, и добыча сама признает поражение. Отдаваясь нежно и страстно своему победителю. И плата за все лишь пара бриллиантовых серег и корзина цветов с благодарственной карточкой от секретаря ЛюторКорп. Что может быть оскорбительней.  
Все что ему осталось от Лилиан - это Лекс. И мальчишка его ненавидит. Он прекрасно об этом знает. Впрочем, тот, не стесняясь, демонстрирует свои чувства. Но Лайнелу безразлично. Либо Лекс стает тем, кого он хочет в нем видеть, либо…  
Как бы то ни было, он еще не знал, что последует за этим «либо». Но подозревал - для сына ничем хорошим его гнев не закончится.  
\- Ты едешь в Гарвард. Или я лишу тебя наследства.  
\- Мне хватает тех денег, что я уже получил…  
Но Лайнел не слушает. Не хочет слушать.  
\- Ты едешь в Гарвард. Завтра же будешь там. Уезжаешь сегодня днем.. И я требую, чтобы тебя отвез один из моих водителей. Хочу быть уверен.  
\- Я не поеду…  
Но фраза разбивается о спину отца выходящего из столовой. Лекс поджимает губы. В его глазах вспыхивает огонь противоречия. И он явно что-то задумал. И точно уверен, что все получится.  
  
День Лайнела прошел отвратительно. Деловые партнеры в Аризоне решили сыграть с ним не по правилам. Да еще так грубо и неумело, что это его откровенно оскорбило. Видимо он давно никого показательно не наказывал. Пора устроить публичную порку. Чтобы остальным стало неповадно.  
Сенатор Дженингс просил о большем финансировании своей предвыборной компании. Тут приходилось скрипеть зубами, но улыбаться. Компромата на этого праведника маловато. Да и то, что удалось найти мелко и несущественно. Впрочем, слуга народа находился уже в том возрасте, когда как говорит небезызвестная мудрость – «седина в бороду, бес в ребро». Стоило разыграть полученную карту и оправить старого друга в закрытый стриптиз клуб. Само по себе посещение мало что значило, даже если бы просочилось в прессу. Но может случиться многое с мужчиной средних лет в таком заведении среди прекрасных юных особ.  
Молоденькая глупышка после первого поцелуя заговорила о семейной жизни. Хотя ее задача была намного прозаичнее - снять накопившееся за день напряжение. Хороший секс ему бы сейчас не повредил. И ведь знал, что девчонка чрезмерно глупа и наивна, но прельстился внешностью. Она слишком напоминала Лилиан в молодости. Пришлось уйти, так и не удовлетворив свой голод. Так и не освободившись от накопившихся за день проблем.  
  
Привратник на входе в особняк нервничает. Нервно кусает губы встречающий его дворецкий. А ведь Самуэль настоящий английский слуга, выписанный специально с туманного Альбиона. Вышколенный, невозмутимый, непробиваемый. Но сейчас не похож сам на себя. Да еще странные звуки ритмично бьют по ушам. Ему показалось или это крики?  
\- Что происходит?  
Дворецкий склоняется в глубоком поклоне, как когда-то делали и делают сейчас слуги в Букингемском дворце. Впрочем, Лайнел Лютор некоронованный король Метрополиса и с этим мало кто может поспорить.  
\- Мистер Лютор…, - голос англичанина немного дрожит, хотя обычно он спокоен и сдержан. Даже интересно, что могло вызвать подобную реакцию.  
\- Сэр, мы не посмели мешать…  
Хозяин дома просто отодвигает испуганного слугу и сам открывает дверь. На него обрушивается лавина звуков. Какофония, которую по недоразумению, современная молодежь называет музыкой.  
В парадной зале особняка надрывается известная рок-группа. Лайнел узнает музыкантов по харизматичному солисту. Тот вечно попадает в скандальные истории и мешает наслаждаться спокойным чтением газет, постоянно мелькая на первых полосах самых престижных и серьезных изданий. Даже Daily Planet не обходит стороной похождения этого придурка. Под звуки рока в свете прожекторов установленных прямо на главной лестнице беснуется толпа юнцов. Они кричат, подвывают, подпрыгивают, кривляются, извиваются в ритме песни. Толпа напоминает живое существо. Мерзкую огромную амебу. Кажется, неосторожно ступишь, и она тебя поглотит и не отпустить из своего чрева. Пахнет человеческой мразью и дешевым алкоголем. Жарко. Влажно от множества тел. Здесь. Где всегда поддерживается определенная температура. Для сохранности редких картин. Живописных шедевров. Развешанных по стенам в гостиной, где проходили самые блестящие и знаменитые приемы в Метрополисе.  
А теперь вокруг разгром, льется рекой водка и пот, на редкой красоты паркет, выписанный из Франции, а на персидских коврах сперма смешанная с вагинальной жидкостью, трахающихся по углам парочек.  
У Лайнела потемнело в глазах от бешенства. Но сейчас не время и не место изливать гнев. Глупо и нерационально. Да и не услышит никто. Пришлось выйти на улицу. Приказать Самуэлю вызвать службу охраны. Задать единственный вопрос.  
\- Лекс?  
\- Да, сэр…  
Дальнейшие разъяснения он не стал слушать. И так все понятно. Щенок не уехал в Гарвард. Вместо поездки он решил продемонстрировать свое неповиновение. Намереваясь вывести отца из себя. Насладится его бессилием и гневом. Но такого удовольствия он сыночку не доставит.  
Пламя ярости бушует внутри требуя выхода. Но сейчас на него смотрит слишком много глаз. Он освободится. Но при закрытых дверях. И он точно знает, на чью голову он обрушит свое негодование, позволяя, наконец, снять скопившееся за день напряжение.  
Через десять минут фургоны службы безопасности ЛюторКорп наполнились пассажирами. Непрошенных гостей быстро и очень сноровисто вырубали профессиональными ударами и закидывали в машины. Как мусор. Человеческий мусор. Дольше всех пришлось возиться с музыкантами. Ребята были не прочь побуянить. К тому же оказались весьма умелыми и злыми в драке. Пока их тащили через дом, они орали про свободу личности и самовыражения, свободу от частной собственности и богатства. Лайнел усмехнулся – лучше бы молчали. На каждом из рокеров обнаружились золотые цепи и брильянтовые украшения.  
Люди из службы безопасности еще раз прочесали весь дом. Лекса обнаружили в спальне. Так доложил Лайнелу начальник службы охраны. При этом видавший виды мужик странно мялся, не смотрел боссу в глаза и бурчал себе что-то под нос. Хозяин оборвал его метания резким выговором.  
\- Вы собираетесь говорить по-человечески или будете мямлить как идиот?  
\- Простите, мистер Лютор. Дом очищен от посторонних. Молодого хозяина мы не беспокоили, как вы и приказали. Но он явно в комнате не один…  
\- Понятно, можете дальше не объяснять…  
Лайнел иронично посмотрел на шефа своих телохранителей. Никогда раньше не замечал в нем ложной скромности. Видимо сын обрабатывает какую-то девчонку. Уж что-что, а способы выводить отца из себя Лекс находить умел. Причем мастерски. Однажды он занялся сексом сразу с двумя вертихвостками прямо в конферец-зале ЛюторКорп. Перед очень важными деловыми переговорами. С потенциальными инвесторами. Впрочем, арабы отнеслись весьма снисходительно к шалостям Лютора-младшего. Их восхитила его мужская сила. Но на уступки пришлось пойти. Причем на существенные. Тогда Лекс расплачивался долго за свою выходку, разгребая конюшни от навоза на ферме партнеров. Но тогда он был всего лишь подростком. И с тех пор его методы мести стали более утонченными. Сыграть на бирже и поднять цены на акции компании, которую присмотрел Лайнел. Или перекупить нужного специалиста. Неужели мальчишка скатился в своем развитии на пять лет назад?  
Впрочем, все, что случилось здесь, требовало хорошей и жесткой вправки мозгов. И Лайнел даже знал, как это сделать, чтобы сын почувствовал силу его гнева. Но произошедшее не было смертельно или даже обидно. Так смешная выходка упрямого ребенка. Явное желание продемонстрировать свое непослушание. Неудачный демарш.  
«Перебесится, - думал Лайнел, поднимаясь на второй этаж в спальню сына и готовясь стащить с кровати визжащую потаскушку из-под упрямца. Если девица окажется сносной, он, пожалуй, оставит ее в своей постели, прежде чем выставить на улицу. – Перебесится. И уедет в Гарвард. Никуда не денется. Выбора не останется». Он собирался быть очень настойчив и довести задуманное до конца. Уверенная рука без тени промедления открыла дверь. Дверь, за которой раздавались непристойные звуки.  
Говорят, никогда не надо торопиться с выводами. Говорят, не нужно быть слишком самоуверенным. А еще говорят - чужая душа потемки. А уж тем более душа людей близких, которых, как ты думаешь, выучил наизусть. Лайнел считал, что знает своего сына как свои пять пальцев, до последней мысли и действия. Но к тому, что увидели его глаза, он явно не был готов.  
  
Два нагих тела. Белокожее и сухощавое, с мелкими веснушками на спине принадлежит его сыну. Вот и шрам на левом бедре, память о неудачной гонке на велосипедах. У него широко раздвинуты бедра, он стоит на коленях, двигаясь над пахом смуглого мощного брюнета то вверх, то вниз. Кисть упирается в широкую грудь, она выделяется на коричневой от загара коже белым ярким пятном. Он помогает себе, откидывает голову, выгибаясь всем телом. Другой рукой ласкает себя, скользя по всей длине члена, чуть сжимая.  
Резко вздымается грудь, юркий язык слизывает пот над верхней губой, так как сегодня слизывал капли масла и сока. Взгляд непроизвольно следит за ним и в мысли коварно прокрадывается сожаление, когда он исчезает. Картина завораживает своей непристойностью и красотой. Но Лайнел заставляет себя встряхнуться, чтобы не погрузиться в горячку похоти, нахлынувшей так не вовремя.  
Все это похоже на страшный сон. Его сын, его единственный наследник позволяет трахать себя в задницу, да при этом еще и постанывает как последняя шлюха. Ему было бы все равно, если бы Лекс отыимел хоть сотню парней. Но так!.. От злости он со всего размаху закрывает дверь, громко хлопая, привлекая к себе внимание. Две головы поворачиваются к нему. Две пары глаз прикованы к разъяренному хозяину дома. Но страх плещется только в одном взгляде. В другом, лишь легкое раздражение. Сожаление, что их прервали.  
\- Вон из моего дома! – голос дрожит от бешенства, впервые в жизни он готов убить собственными руками, не опасаясь последствий, не продумывая свои действия на десять шагов вперед. - А ты!.. – глядя в упор на Лекс. - Чтобы через пять минут был в моем кабинете.  
\- И не подумаю, - брошено срывающимся от возбуждения голосом. Лекс ухмыляется в ответ и явно готов продолжать. Да вот только у приятеля пропал весь задор. Он осторожно выскальзывает из-под любовника, быстро собирает свои вещи, на ходу пытаясь одеваться, и улетучивается из комнаты, словно его и не было.  
Вдох. Лайнелу надо держать лицо. Выдох. Ничего не произошло. Вдох. Он проучит мальчишку и заставит уважать себя и то имя, которое позволяет ему носить. Выдох. Он и так позволил себе излишне много эмоций. Поэтому через несколько секунд он продолжает спокойным, почти деловым тоном.  
\- Почему ты до сих пор не в Гарварде?  
Он взглядом сверлит Лекс, но тот ничуть не смущаясь, разваливается на кровати, выставляет себя на показ. Лайнел снова начинает задыхаться. Сын слишком похож на Лилиан.  
Бледная тонкая кожа. Так и манит - поцеловать?.. Яркие, бесстыжие, зеленые глаза. Искушают, смущают, пронизывают насквозь угадывая непристойные желания. Полураскрытые губы призывно блестят, обещая что-то запретное, безумно сладкое и тягучее. Надменный поворот головы. Почти призыв из-под ресниц. Лекс откровенно поглаживает свой возбужденный член, медленно спускаясь ниже к темному кольцу мышц. Изящные пальцы исчезают во влажном и раскрытом анусе. Он ласкает себя и скалит зубы, а еще хамит почем зря.  
\- Папа, ты ввалился в самый ответственный момент. Лишил меня законного удовольствия . А теперь еще и читаешь нотации…  
\- Ты в моем доме…  
\- Но здесь же не монастырь? Или ты вдруг заделался праведником? Это новость стоит первой полосы…  
\- Не смей себя так вести..., - голос срывается, Лайнел останавливает себя на середине фразы. Призывать к благоразумию сейчас бесполезно. И он хватается за привычное. Хотя это уже почти смешно. И он сам все прекрасно осознает. – Ты должен быть в уже Гарварде. Мы кажется, договорились.  
\- Нет,… папа…, говорил ты. Я молчал.  
Лекс продолжает прикасаться к себе. Потирает неторопливо шею, теребит и пощипывает твердые соски, пальцы выписывают круги на кожи, опускаются на член, прижавшийся к животу, трогает растянутую ложбинку. Ладонь скользить, не позволяя взгляду оторваться от столь откровенной картины. И Лайнел понимает, что слишком возбужден, и больше не может продолжать разговоры. Желание скручивает, опаляет. Такое же сильное, как в молодости. Даже сильнее. Двигаться уже неудобно. Внизу все разрывает от боли, похоти и напряжения. Но он должен превратить возбуждение в гнев. Иначе все кончится плохо. Два шага и он рядом с постелью. Но рука, занесенная для пощечины, не достигает цели. Ее перехватывают и силой укладывают на пах.  
\- Папа…, - в том положении, в котором они оказались, это звучит издевательски, - помоги мне. Хоть в этой малости.  
Лайнел пытается вырваться. Но слишком вяло, неубедительно. Прикосновение к пульсирующей плоти приятно. Ствол бархатный, нежный. Влажный от смазки. Горячий. Ощущение захватывает, захлестывает с головой. И, кажется, что он погружается в теплую темную воду. Как в нирвану. И всплывать не хочется. Здесь всё можно и нет запретов. Последние барьеры, их и так осталось немного, разбиваются на тысячи мелких осколков. Он чувствует, как с него быстро снимают пиджак и не сопротивляется, когда избавляют от рубашки, начинает дрожать, когда расстегивают ширинку и задыхаться, когда ловкие пальцы зарываются в лобковые волосы. Ласковые руки оглаживают пах, освобождают изнывающую плоть. Шепот прямо над ухом, оставляет мокрый след.  
\- Накажи меня, папа. Накажи непослушного сына.  
Запретность происходящего жжет изнутри, заставляет пылать мысли. Остатки благоразумия сгорают, напряжение требует выхода, ярость рвется наружу, остается лишь желание проучить непокорного мальчишку. Сегодня разум вне игры. Инстинкты захватывают, преодолев последний предел. Он уже сам не знает, что делает. Мораль и принципы молчат. Потому что их и не было никогда.  
Его умело направляют, помогая войти.  
И вот он потный и возбужденный, трахает собственного сына, забыв обо всем.  
О своей природе, о вечном табу. Ему хорошо, жарко и тесно. И он быстро кончает. Ярко и сильно. Как никогда в своей жизни. Наверное, оттого что этот плод невероятно запретен и сладок.  
Легкое касание вытирает пот на лбу. Мягкие тонкие губы целуют, подбирая упущенную каплю.  
\- Понравилось… папа?  
Осознание произошедшего остужает восторг. Он гневно всматривается в глаза своему провокатору и искусителю, и тяжело скатывается с влажного и такого соблазнительного тела. Даже сейчас оно его волнует. Обнаженное тело родного сына. Он стремительно встает и приводит себя в порядок. Кидает Лексу простыню.  
\- Прикройся. Мы поговорим завтра.  
\- Хорошо… папа.  
Явственная издевка, но Лайнел сдерживает себя от гневной тирады в ответ. Не место и не время. После драки кулаками не машут. А уж тем более, после секса с родным сыном.  
  
Сегодня огромная спальня не для него. Слишком велик соблазн позвать в свою роскошную кровать, того кого звать туда нельзя. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Иначе он признается в своей слабости и поражении. Внезапно обретенной зависимости.  
Он ночует в своем кабинете. Вернее ворочается на диване. Не может уснуть. Пора сменить место проживания. Пентхауз в центре Метрополиса подойдет идеально. Безликая роскошь. Ни о чем не напоминающая. Без будоражащих душу и тело воспоминаний. Решение о судьбе сына приходит под утро, после часа беспокойного сна. Он уезжает из особняка сразу, даже не встретившись с ним. Это похоже на бегство. Но после ночи размышлений он почти убеждает себя, что произошедшее вчера не смертельно. Всего лишь новый опыт. Из которого он извлечет полезный урок.  
  
Лекс после пробуждения, где-то ближе к полудню находит на подушке конверт. С оттиском герба Люторов на дорогой плотной бумаге. Короткая деловая записка. И это конечно не покаянное письмо. Последнее слово всегда должно оставаться за Лайнелом Лютором.  
  
__«Я отменяю твою поездку в Гарвард. В наше время наклонности подобные твоим, там сверх меры поощряются. Назначаю тебя управляющим на завод удобрений в Смоллвилле. Люди там простые и быстро отучат тебя от дурных привычек. К тому же ты сам говори: бизнесу в Гарварде не учат. Вот и покажи на деле - на что ты способен.  
__

  
**Л.Л.** »

  
  
Лекс растягивает губы в торжествующей усмешке. Пытается радоваться. Ему удалось, он взял верх в этой маленькой битве. Только вот победа пиррова и отдается в душе острой, почти невыносимой болью. Видимо любовь отца он может узнать только так. Страшным, извращенным, запретным способом. По-другому он ее не получит.  
Никогда.  



End file.
